gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Exploder: Evacuator Part II
Exploder: Evacuator Part II is a 1986 film and sequel to the 1984 film Evacuator, it stars Jack Howitzer and was advertised in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The movie's radio spot can be heard on V-Rock and K-Chat. It would be followed up with a sequel in 1992 called Special Needs Cop. It's the second film in the Evacuator Trilogy and was rated PG (for "May Include Patriotic Garbage"). Summary The plot centers around Tim, now living on a quiet farm in North Dakota, after rescuing prisoners of war held captive in Vietnam in the previous film. He has given up killing, but one day the US Government pays him a visit to again recruit his help, revealing his family has been kidnapped by Communists. He returns to battle, venturing into Cambodia with his ex-teammate Ho Chi, killing over 25,000 people with his survival knife alone, in order to rescue his family. Ho Chi is killed during the fighting, and this motivates Tim to shoot and kill even more people with his bazooka. Merchandising A large amount of products were released with the movie, including the Exploder Survival Knife, a replica of Tim's knife in the film, which stored such things as a rope and a toothpick inside. Ads The following are transcribed from radio ads from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Film trailer Narrator: He was a man of peace, living on a quiet farm in North Dakota, 'til one day, all hell broke loose. Soldier: Tim, we need you. Tim: I'm a man of peace, I'm done killing. I wanna raise a family. Soldier: That's just it, Tim: they've got your family! Tim: NOOOOOOOO! Narrator: Jack Howitzer is Tim in Exploder. From the heart of America to the jungles of Cambodia follow one man's quest...for peace. Tim: Ho Chi Bat, is that you? Ho Chi: Tim! I know you'd come! Just like old days, we kill everybody! Soldier: Tim, they've got your wife. Tim: But I'm not married! Soldier: You are now - to America! Narrator: He went in to save his country, but found his family...and lost a friend. Tim: Ho Chi! Ho Chi: Tim, don't leave me! You taught me baseball, Tim, and how to laugh! Tim: NOOOOOOOO! He would've been a fine American...I'll cry when I'm done killin'. Narrator: Get yourself a body bag, strap yourself in, start making friends the American way. Exploder: Evacuator Part II. Rated PG: may include patriotic garbage. Survival knife ad Narrator: It's the knife that saved America! If you liked the film Exploder, you'll love this enormous commemorative survival knife. In the handle, you'll find all of the things you'll need in any wilderness, disasterous situation or the jungle of your backyard. It comes complete with fishing line, needle and thread for sewing gashes back together, and an incredibly useful and durable toothpick. Ho Chi: Tim, go on without me. I've got toffee stuck in tooth. Tim: It's okay, Ho Chi. Try this! Narrator: For those unplanned, extended stays in the jungle, there's a saw for building your own huts, toilet paper and a fold-out woman for company, as well as a serrated blade that can kill a man before he can scream! (a man is heard choking) Tim: That'll shut you up. Narrator: The Exploder Survival Knife. It's the knife that saved America, now, it can save you. Tim: This knife killed 25,000 people in Cambodia, now you can too. Trivia * This film seems to be a spoof of Sylvester Stallone film Rambo: First Blood Part II, as evidenced by its similar title and plotline, while the concept of the main character's family being held hostage is nearly identical to the Arnold Schwarzenegger film Commando and the Bruce Willis film Die Hard. * This film may contain the highest body count of the 3 films, with an estimated 25,000+ on-screen kills. This is likely a reference to the Sylvester Stallone film Rambo III, which featured an excessive amount of on-screen kills, though the trailer for Special Needs Cop implies there were actually millions of on-screen deaths in this film. * While a guest on Pressing Issues, Jeremy Robard references the film by quoting Tim's line "I'm a man of peace. I'm done killing." * While hosting WCTR, Lazlow also references the film by quoting Tim's iconic line "I'll cry when I'm done killing.". es:Exploder: Evacuator Part II pl:Exploder: Evacuator Part II ru:Exploder: Evacuator Part II Category:Films Category:Films in GTA Vice City Category:Media